One More Day
by classof05
Summary: Anakin lays in the Jedi Temple and thinks about his and Padme's past. did he make the right choice?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or anything affiliated with Star Wars, the song "one more day" belongs to the boys of Diamond Rio.  
  
Summary: Anakin wonders if he made the right decision to leave Padme and go to the "dark side"  
  
Note: Flashback scenes are in "//" marks (the little forward slashes), and the song lyrics are in "." marks (quotations)  
  
  
  
One More Day By: classof05  
  
Anakin swung his light saber around once again before falling to the ground in exhaustion. "Had enough boy?" A tall man in a mask said as he pulled his hood off of his head and stared down at Anakin. "Yes. I mean.. No sir, its just I'm not." The man stopped Anakin in mid sentence as he glared at him with his beady red eyes. Anakin watched as the man turned around and left. "We begin practicing tomorrow at dawn, be there!" The man said as he walked through the steel doors as they slid open. Anakin watched as the man exited and waited until he was out of site before he collapsed on the mats beneath him again. "Whatever" was all Anakin could get out as he sighed. He shut his eyes as his mind took him to a place he never thought he would see again. Naboo. With its tall buildings, and wandering meadows, Anakin never saw a day there that he didn't enjoy. There was only one thing he wishes he saw, but knew he couldn't. Padme, his angel, Anakin had loved her since the first time he laid eyes on her. He could remember everything from that day, how her hair was, what she looked like, what color her eyes were, what she was wearing, he could make out every detail.  
  
// "Are you an angel?" nine year old Anakin Skywalker asked the beautiful girl in front of him. "What?" she replied. "An angel, i've heard deep space pilots talk about them there the most beautiful creatures in the universe, they live on the moons of Iego I think" The young boy replied as he stared up at the girl. " You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" The girl asked. " I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come through here, I'm a pilot you know and someday I'm going to fly away from this place" Anakin said as he looked down at the small contraption he was holding. " You're a pilot?" The young girl asked. " Uh-huh, all my life" Anakin replied, fiddling with the trinket in his hands//  
  
Anakin smiled to himself slightly as he recalled that day. That day he had first met Padme. Everything seemed so perfect like nothing could ever change. Anakin dozed off again.  
  
  
  
Last night I had a crazy dream A wish was granted just for me It could be for anything I didn't ask for money, or a mansion in Malibu I simply wished for one more day with you  
  
One more day One more time One more sun set maybe I'd be satisfied But then again I know what I would do Leave me wishing still for one more day with you "  
  
// "Padme, will you marry me?" Anakin asked as he knelt down on one knee and slipped a gold band around Padme's finger. "Yes!! I will Ani" She said as she jumped into his arms and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. " I love you Padme" Anakin said as he kissed her forehead. " I love you too" Padme replied back as she hugged him. " I'll always love you" Anakin said as he stared at her with those blue eyes she loved so much. //  
  
Anakin snapped out of his daydream as he heard the large metal doors slide open he quickly sat up as his master entered the room. " You need to go to sleep" He said to Anakin. " I know Master, give me 10 minutes" Anakin said as he stared at his master. " Fine, but if you slack off tomorrow you're going to pay" he said as he looked down at Anakin once more before he turned around and exited the room for the last time. Anakin lay back down as he stared up at the ceiling then down at his hand, his gold wedding band still was on his finger a tear rolled down Anakins cheek as he closed his eyes once again.  
  
// "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Obi-wan said as he closed his sermon book. Anakin turned to Padme as he lifted her veil up over her head and drew her in for a passionate kiss. "I love you" Padme said. " I love you to" Anakin said as he kissed Padme again before they turned to the audience in the pews as they all stood and clapped. Anakin took Padme's hand as they walked down the steps of the altar and down the center isle. Padme stopped where Sabe had been seated and hugged her tightly before walking off with Anakin. Anakin stopped infront of a tall woman as she drew him in for a long hug. " I told you we'd meet again," His mother said as she wiped a tear off Anakins cheek before allowing him and Padme to walk again. Anakin turned to Padme as she smiled at him and they continued walking. There shadows soon disappeared through the large oak doors as everyone started to leave the church, Obi-wan smiled as he watched Anakin and Padme ride off in Anakins speeder, the back window painted with the words "just married". "Good luck my young padawan" Obi-wan said to himself. //  
  
First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl I'd unplug the telephone Keep the TV off I'd hold you every second Say a million I love yous That's what I'd do, with one more day with you  
  
One more day One more time One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied But then again I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you.  
  
// "Ani I'm pregnant" Padme said as she looked up at Anakin. "Isn't that great?" Padme asked as she hugged Anakin. " yea it is" Anakin said as he hugged Padme tighter than ever and kissed her on the lips softly. "you're really pregnant?" Anakin asked as he placed his hand on her stomach. " yeap, 7 weeks" Padme said as she put her hand on top of Anakins. "that's great Pad" Anakin said as they kissed again//  
  
"Lets go padawan" Anakins master yelled as he once again snapped out of his day dream. " okay im coming" Anakin said as he stood up, brushed himself off and walked to his master. " silly boy, what are you dreaming' about now?" His master said as he walked with Anakin to his room. " Nothing" Anakin said sharply as he wiped the tear that was about to fall down his cheek "yea right" his master replied as he opened Anakins door and watched as he walked inside, then he shut it slowly. Anakin listened to his foot steps trail down the hall until they disappeared. He turned to the large window in his bedroom as he stared out at the twin suns as they slowly disappeared behind the large green hills. Anakin sat on his chair at his desk, still staring out the window.  
  
// "you didn't even call, how am I supposed to know where you are Anakin?" Padme yelled as she stared at Anakin. " Who says I have to call you every second?" Anakin replied as he looked at his wife. " well you used to call all the time, what's happened to you? Something about you has changed and it's really starting to bother me Anakin!" Padme said as she rubbed her pregnant belly as she felt her twins kicking. "Anakin im your wife, you have a responsibility here with me too you know" Padme said once again as she followed Anakin down the hallway and into their bedroom. "can you please talk to me Anakin?!" Padme said as she stared at him. He didn't say anything. Anakin pulled out a large duffel bag, unzipped it, and threw his clothes, personal belongings and his laser sword in it before zipping it back up again and swinging it over his shoulder. "where are you going?" Padme asked as she followed him. "I cant do this Padme. I have a new master now, one that will train me right" Anakin answered. " well what about obi-wan? What about me, and our babies?" Padme asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. " Im not cut out to be a father" Anakin said as he opened the front door and walked through it, but he stopped. "Padme im sorry, I cant be a father, I want to be a jedi I cant do that with a wife and kids, Im sorry" Anakin said as he turned back around and walked out into the chilly winter air. Padme fell to her knees as she put her head in her hands and cried.//  
  
Anakin wiped the tears from his eyes as he whispered to himself. "im sorry Padme, Im so sorry" Anakin said as he lay his head down on his desk, staring at the small picture he had brought with him. He looked at the picture, studying every little detail on it. Padme looked so beautiful, he couldn't remember a day when he didn't think she was beautiful. Anakin took the picture and threw it into his trash can before laying his head back down on his desk and cried.  
  
  
  
One more day One more time One more sunset maybe I'd be satisfied But then again I know what it would do Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you  
  
One more day, with you  
  
  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
  
  
Well guys that's about it, what did you think?? Good? Bad? Alot of these fics are ones ive had since like Feb and im not sure if Ive posted them or not, so here they are... please r/r 


End file.
